S'éteindre comme la neige
by Illheart
Summary: "Je suis comme la neige... lorsque je disparaîtrai il n'y aura plus aucune trace de mon passage, sauf cette pensée fugace qui traversera quelques esprits... avant de s'éteindre complètement". Cullen n'était pas sûr de comprendre les paroles de son Inquisitrice... Cependant il ne la laisserait pas disparaître, ça il en était certain. [Cadeau pour Naheiah]


C'est une grande première pour moi: d'écrire sur DA:I et sur un autre fandom que ceux des animés. Et c'est également une grande première pour moi, puisque j'écris une histoire avec une relation amoureuse hétérosexuelle. Autant dire que cet OS a chamboulé pas mal de mes principes, mais bon ce n'est pas si mal de sortir de sa zone de confort.

J'espère seulement que cela vous plaira.

Et surtout à toi **Naheiah**. Je sais je t'avais promis un OS sur Meine Liebe, mais finalement j'ai voulu te surprendre avec celui-ci sur un jeu et un personnage que tu adores. J'ai aussi repris ton personnage pour l'heureuse chanceuse qui finit avec notre bon commandant. Mais ça je pense que ça tombait sous le sens, donc tu n'as pas trop de surprises à avoir de ce côté. En tout cas tu auras attendu deux ans, merci pour ta patience... Et je prie Andrasté pour que cela soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. Considère cela comme ton cadeau d'anniversaire, de noël et de nouvel an!

J'ai préféré ne pas vraiment préciser à quel moment du jeu cela se passe. Je vous laisse l'imbriquer en fonction de votre ressenti, et ça me ferait très plaisir de savoir où est-ce que vous vous l'auriez placé.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Le temps sur Fort-Céleste était très clément aujourd'hui. L'air glacé qui se glissait sournoisement sous les vêtements et les portes des résidents de la forteresse, était fort heureusement compensé par la douce chaleur du soleil qui dominait bien haut dans la voûte céleste.

L'heure était bien avancée. Midi ne tarderait pas à sonner et pourtant l'Inquisitrice ne s'était toujours pas montrée.

Depuis la veille elle s'était enfermée dans ses quartiers, ordonnant que personne ne vienne la déranger sous aucun prétexte.

Personne. Pas même Cullen, son commandant et amant.

Lorsqu'il avait tenté une approche un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Sera l'avait empêché de passer. De son corps, ainsi qu'avec l'une de ses postures désinvoltes elle lui avait bloqué la route sans la moindre bienveillance. Il avait eu beau tenter de se justifier, l'elfe aux cheveux courts s'était contenté de le renvoyer avec l'une de ses remarques acerbes dont elle avait le secret. Et le templier n'avait pas eu la force d'insister.

\- T'as beau être celui qui couches avec l'Inquisitrice, si elle veut être seule… Elle sera seule. Point. -avait-elle lâché pour le faire définitivement abandonner. Retourne donc entraîner les soldats, là tu serviras au moins un peu à quelque chose.

Rutherford avait mal prit cette réflexion, mais quand bien même eu t-il envie de répliquer, la blonde ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps en le repoussant d'elle-même. L'elfe lui avait forcé la main pour qu'il abdique malgré son inquiétude grandissante. Pas même ses regards en direction de la porte close de Lavellan n'avait pu réussir à convaincre la voleuse.

Finalement il s'était retrouvé seul, au milieu d'un couloir sombre. Pendant que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers sa compagne renfermée.

Jamais auparavant l'Inquisitrice ne s'était autant recluse. Certes il y avait eu des nombreux moments difficiles à vivre, des instants où tout le monde avait presque cru qu'elle ne se relèverait pas… Pourtant leur espoir avait toujours trouvé le moyen de revenir plus en forme que jamais. De part sa détermination elle avait capturé l'esprit de ses fidèles suiveurs, et tous étaient repartis de plus belle afin de défaire le mal qui régnait dans tout Thèdas. Lors de leurs premières discussions au Fort Céleste, l'elfe avait même fait bonne figure devant lui, en lui assurant que cette pression constante qui pesait sur ses épaules ne suffirait pas à la faire ployer. Et elle lui avait dit: _« Je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas »_ à ce moment-là, se feignant d'un large sourire courageux.

En redescendant les escaliers de la bâtisse principale, Cullen se souvenait que c'était en partie cette force intérieure qui l'avait charmé. Une femme avec autant de caractère, et de douceur avait eu de quoi lui faire de l'effet. Elle conjuguait parfaitement la gentillesse d'une épouse aimante, ainsi que la puissance imposante d'un chef de guerre.

Souvent l'homme s'était perdu dans ses pensées, se remémorant ce qui l'avait fait tombé amoureux de cette elfe aux cheveux argentés, et c'est tout aussi souvent qu'il rougissait de ces étranges mais agréables idées qui lui venaient en tête. Au grand dam de sa propre personne.

Cependant aujourd'hui, le commandant n'était pas d'humeur à rougir de sa propre gêne. Il était inquiet, trop pour même effectuer ne serait-ce qu'un entrainement potable. Il avait été tout simplement catastrophique, à l'image de l'ambiance qui régnait depuis quelques jours dans leur forteresse des montagnes enneigées. Tout le monde était à fleur de peau, y compris Joséphine qui avait pourtant l'habitude d'être si pragmatique. Tous avaient une sorte de petite boule de stress au fond du cœur, et ils l'avaient laissés sortir en cette journée pourtant si joliment ensoleillée.

\- Si j'avais décrit une journée comme celle-là dans un de mes livres, il aurait plu. Ca aurait été encore plus tragique et pathétique, le mélange parfait pour tirer une larme au lecteur.

Lorsque Varric s'était ainsi moqué de leur malheur et du manque d'empathie des éléments, Cullen s'était senti complètement abattu. Pourquoi fallait-il que les choses s'enveniment encore ? N'y avait-il pas déjà eu assez d'ennuis pour Férelden, et Orlaïs quelques années auparavant ? Le retour d'une Engeance, puis les évènements de Kirkwall n'avaient-ils donc pas suffi au Créateur pour les punir ?

S'il s'était laissé aller à l'ironie comme l'avait fait le nain auparavant, le commandant se serait presque senti obligé de lancer un commentaire acerbe sur la perfection tragique de leur situation. Fort heureusement pour lui… Il n'était pas comme Varric. Et il était bien peu motivé par l'envie de rire de drame ainsi que des nombreuses morts qui avaient eu déjà lieues, ainsi que de celles qui suivraient sous peu.

Ainsi donc les heures passèrent, inexorablement, sans que l'Inquisitrice ne se montre. Malgré les besoins, malgré l'inquiétude générale, sa porte était restée close et sa présence réduite au silence.

Puis le Fort c'était petit à petit vu envahi par la neige. Les pavées, les toits et les tentes s'étaient rapidement recouvertes de cet immense voile blanc, sorte de pureté qui venait recouvrir les horreurs qu'ils avaient vus depuis le début de cette terrifiante réalité de trou dans le ciel. A croire qu'à défaut de pleurer leurs pertes par la pluie, le temps avait choisi de faire disparaître pour quelques heures toute trace de sang ou de souillures.

Cullen crut un instant que cette neige parfaitement blanche viendrait à faire sortir l'Inquisitrice de sa solitude, mais il n'en fut rien. Son espoir mourut, et disparut au fur et à mesure que le soleil délaissait leur ciel pour l'assombrissement de la nuit.

Les cours s'étaient vidés de leur monde, puis le silence avait reprit ses droits sur Fort-Céleste tout comme le froid qui avait redoublé d'agressivité. Lui qui habituellement ne ressentait pas les effets de ce dernier, le trouva particulièrement désagréable, et son corps entier fut prit d'un puissant tremblement tandis qu'il rejoignait ses propres appartements.

۩๑ ๑۩

Le sommeil ne vint pas cette nuit-là.

Cullen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se torturer l'esprit, de s'interroger et de continuellement revenir à l'état plus qu'inquiétant de leur Inquisitrice.

Elle allait mal, c'était une certitude.

Sinon elle ne se serait pas ainsi isolée de ses compagnons, toujours prompts à la soutenir qu'importent les troubles qui pouvaient lui traverser le corps ou l'esprit. Ils lui rendaient son intérêt pour leurs états d'âmes ainsi que sa manière si spéciale, mais efficace, de réussir à les remettre en selle malgré les évènements dramatiques qui s'enchaînaient. L'elfe faisait preuve d'une force qui était tout à son honneur. Et c'était cet état d'esprit qui semblait inébranlable qui leur donnait autant d'espoir quant à l'échéance de toute cette histoire.

Peut être que cela avait été trop loin cette fois ? Cullen avait beau être proche, peut être même plus que les autres, de la femme aux cheveux d'argents, il était incapable de savoir clairement ce qui pouvait bien tant la faire souffrir. Certes il avait des pistes, cependant qu'étaient-elles face à la vérité toujours dissimulée au creux de sa compagne ?... Rien. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui l'agaçait autant qu'elle le blessait… c'était cette effrayante constatation de ne pas réussir à en faire assez pour elle, et ce même en dépit de ses efforts pour l'aider à tenir le coup.

Cullen sentit un air amer lui prendre le visage.

Il était leader de troupes sans aucun doute... Cependant il n'était pas un bon compagnon, pas même un bon ami s'il n'arrivait même pas à épauler cette femme qui l'avait si bien accepté, lui ainsi que son passé pourtant peu glorieux.

Alors qu'une chaleur étouffante s'était engouffré jusque sous ses draps, le commandant eu soudainement besoin de quitter cette chambre qui était la sienne. Rutherford avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer dans ce lieu qui devait pourtant lui servir à reposer son esprit. Ce soir malheureusement, il était plus synonyme de peur et de tourments que de réel endroit de détente et d'apaisement.

Bondissant de son lit en plusieurs craquements de bois, le blond se vêtit sommairement, sans trop couvrir son corps de peur de s'étouffer définitivement sous la charge des vêtements et de ses angoisses.

 _« Je dois lui parler. »_

Sera ne l'empêcherait pas se passer cette fois. Il allait s'imposer, comme il avait su le faire avec les hommes qui avaient acceptés de le suivre jusque dans les bras de l'Inquisition. Le froid serait son fouet, celui qui le pousserait à défier cette voleuse à l'insulte facile. Et cette fois-ci, elle ne lui ferait pas faire demi-tour, qu'importe ses mots ou ses regards menaçants. Il avait besoin de discuter avec son Inquisitrice, de savoir pourquoi elle s'était enfermée et quelles nébuleuses pensées pouvait l'habiter.

Couvrant ses épaules de son manteau à fourrures, Cullen affronta le vent glacé de la nuit pour s'extirper à l'inaction ainsi qu'à son petit confort.

D'un pas assuré il se mit à traverser la cour principale de Fort-Céleste. Elle était vide. Seul le souffle du vent s'engouffrant entre différentes fentes des toits donnait un peu de vie au décor assombri.

Et tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il utiliserait en sa faveur, il l'aperçut.

Elle se tenait là au milieu de la nuit et de la neige qui s'était arrêtée de tomber. Vêtue de sa tenue ocre, bien trop peu couvrante, l'Inquisitrice se trouvait au centre de cette cour. Sa tête levée vers le ciel, ses cheveux détachés éparpillés sur ses frêles épaules légèrement tremblantes.

\- Inquisitrice ?

L'elfe tourna à peine la tête vers lui, ne dévoilant à son commandant que son dos qui semblait s'affaisser. Cullen ne voyait pas son visage, et pourtant il ressentait toute la mélancolie qui devait l'envahir en cet instant.

Le vent se calma doucement, et après un moment sans qu'aucun son ne vienne perturber la paisible traversée de la lune dans le ciel, il s'avança un peu vers elle. Très lentement, décomposant chaque pas comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et risquer de la perdre de vue pour de bon. Son esprit bouillonnait, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Devant le fait accompli, l'homme ne savait même pas quoi dire à son Inquisitrice pour engager le dialogue.

Alors il s'arrêta à environ un mètre et demi de sa position, les lèvres entrouvertes, suspendues dans l'attente qu'une phrase ne s'échappe et brise l'affreuse tristesse qui régnait.

\- Vous devriez v-

\- Vous est-il déjà arrivé de songer à ce qu'il reste de la neige après qu'elle ai physiquement disparue ?

Cette voix douce, et basse le rendit complètement muet. Il osa faire un nouveau pas en avant, l'argentée se baissa pour passer ses mains sur cette étendue blanche qui reposait à ses pieds.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il restait d'une saison et de ses traces lorsque les autres la succédaient. –poursuivit la jeune femme en attrapant une petite poignée de la poudreuse entre ses doigts. Enfant, je me rappelle passer des heures entières à observer les feuilles d'automne se détacher de leurs branches et se perdre sous les pas des passants, ou sous une pluie battante… Parfois même je crois avoir suivi quelques unes d'entre elles pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait de leurs restes.

Tandis qu'elle parlait, l'elfe s'était redressé, caressant du bout de ses doigts cette petite boule blanche qu'elle avait à présent dans les mains. Le commandant fit un autre pas dans sa direction, et aussitôt elle poursuivit, presque fascinée par la petite chose reposant contre ses paumes :

\- J'ai souvent lié mon existence à ces feuilles orangées… Et puis soudainement j'ai trouvé que la neige me convenait bien mieux. Elle est là l'espace d'un instant, lorsque soudain elle fond, et ne laisse plus rien de ce qu'elle a été… Si ce n'est une image qui se détériore dans l'esprit de ceux qui ont pu l'admirer... Moi aussi lorsque je disparaîtrai il n'y aura plus aucune trace de mon passage, sauf cette pensée fugace qui traversera quelques esprits... avant de s'éteindre complètement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire...?

\- Après cet affrontement final... -commença t-elle doucement semblant presque incertaine.

\- Vous ne songez pas à vous sacrifier tout de même ?!

Un silence pesant s'installa. Et finalement les petites épaules de la Lavellan se haussèrent de concert, et son regard revint se ficher sur le ciel aux sombres parures.

\- Nous disparaissons tous un jour… comme cette neige.

\- Nous ne le permettrons pas.

Cullen avait lancé cela sans y réfléchir. Les paroles de son Inquisitrice ne lui disait rien qui vaille, et ces mots-là il en avait déjà entendus de trop similaires dans la bouche d'amis, de proches qui s'étaient volatilisés par la suite. Trop de fois il avait entrevu les sous-entendus sous de tels habillages de formes entre les lèvres de compagnons de route. Trop de fois il avait comprit trop tard ce qu'ils avaient voulus réellement dire...

\- Si cette Inquisition existe, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. Si Thèdas n'est pas encore tombé aux mains de ce nouvel ennemi, c'est aussi grâce à votre pouvoir et votre détermination qui inspire les hommes ainsi que les femmes. Vous ne pouvez décemment pas penser à ce genre de choses maintenant !

L'elfe n'avait pas bougé. Elle restait là, la tête levée en direction de l'astre lunaire qui brillait d'une incroyable lueur ce soir. L'entendait-elle au moins ? L'homme n'en était même pas certain, elle semblait complètement perdue, parti dans un autre univers bien loin du sien… Alors qu'elle se trouvait à juste quelques pas de lui. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de l'avoir déjà quitté? Les lèvres et les sourcils du blond se plissèrent de refus.

\- Quoiqu'il puisse advenir, nous trouverons une solution, c'est pour aussi pour cela que l'Inquisition est. Nous, nous pourrons envisager et appliquer des alternatives que les autres ne peuvent pas même imaginer. Et tout cela, nous le ferons avec vous ! Vous êtes notre Inquisitrice. Aucune personne dans notre ordre ne vous laissera mourir pour sauver le monde, pas nos compagnons, pas nos conseillers…

Sa voix s'éteignit, tremblante.

\- Et encore moins moi.

Ces mots là, il les avait prononcés avec certitude. A présent qu'il connaissait cette envie dévorante d'aimer, et d'être aimé en retour par quelqu'un, jamais il ne se permettrait de perdre la personne qui avait créé chez lui un tel feu.

Pas même en tant qu'ami il ne lui aurait laissé sacrifier sa vie comme l'avait fait l'héros de Férelden. Ce mage qui avait tué l'archidémon avec ses compagnons, il l'avait un peu fréquenté. Comme son Inquisitrice, il avait été un homme droit, fort et surtout un personne incroyable qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu davantage voir. Cet homme dont il n'oublierait jamais le nom, et qui était mort pour les sauver tous… Cullen n'allait pas permettre qu'une autre âme disparaisse ainsi. C'était tout simplement hors de question. Maintenant qu'il pouvait être là, il agirait et trouverait une idée aussi farfelue soit-elle pour la sauver.

\- Aucun d'entre nous ne vous laissera mourir seule pour cette cause. Quand bien même fut-elle aussi noble ! Vous devez vivre pour donner à l'Inquisition une réelle raison d'exister. Vous méritez de vivre de longues années une fois cela terminé !

Un gloussement, petit et vif lui répondit, laissant le pauvre homme interdit. Qui avait-il de drôle dans ses convictions ? Avait-elle donc perdue la tête pour oser se moquer ainsi... ? Par Andrastré, était-il vraiment arrivé trop tard pour la convaincre ?!

Une boule de neige lui frappa brusquement le visage.

Cullen se figea d'incompréhension. Et ses yeux clignèrent, pendant que son cerveau tentait difficilement de faire le lien entre son discours, le gloussement et cette boule de neige qui venait de le cueillir presque violemment.

\- Inqui…sitrice ?

Une autre boule froide vint cette fois percuter son torse. En face de lui, l'argentée s'était mise à rire à gorge déployée, préparant de nouveaux projectiles avec entrain. Le perdant encore plus dans le voile de l'incompréhension, la Lavellan était réellement en train de retrouver sa joie de vivre? C'était... inattendu.

\- Vous êtes en train de perdre vos moyens sur un champ de bataille Commandant Rutherford ! Ce n'est pas comme cela que vous arriverez à convaincre votre Inquisitrice.

Une nouvelle boule le cueillit à la joue droite, refroidissant un peu plus son corps qui avait été gelé l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle sembla cependant le sortir de sa transe, et l'homme se pencha à son tour pour saisir quelques brides de cette poudreuse immaculée.

Il en lança une première en direction de l'elfe, et c'est avec une agilité déconcertante qu'elle l'esquiva, répondant à son attaque par une autre boule. Cullen put l'éviter en se déplaçant rapidement sur le côté, et le silence de la nuit se changea en une bataille de rire. Depuis quand était-il redevenu aussi puéril et enfantin ? Ses vêtements et ses cheveux se couvrirent de blanc, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'argentée.

D'autres assauts de neige suivirent, déplaçant les deux êtres à travers la cour. Quelques murs réceptionnèrent leurs attaques manquées, et puis Lavellan se jeta d'un coup sur l'autre pour le déstabiliser. L'homme réussi d'abord à stabiliser son appui, la rattrapant doucement… lorsque son pied droit glissa contre une petite plaque de gèle. Les deux adultes tombèrent à la renverse dans un cri commun de surprise. Et la chute souleva quelques vagues de neiges, en un bruit sonore et lourd de corps qui rencontrent le sol.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, abandonnant l'étonnement pour le franc amusement. Et les rires reprirent le dessus, envahissant la cour déserte.

Ainsi la tristesse, la mélancolie s'évaporèrent comme une feuille balayée par le vent de la bonne humeur.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, reprenant petit à petit contrôle de leur personne.

\- Je savais que vous étiez un homme très romantique Commandant Rutherford. Mais j'avoue être surprise de vous entendre exposer aussi ouvertement vos beaux sentiments alors que n'importe qui aurait pu nous entendre.

Les joues du concerné se teintèrent d'une nouvelle couche de rougeur, et un grommellement incompréhensible lui échappa. Ses mains se saisirent des hanches délicates de sa compagne, et il l'attira à lui pour faire taire ses commentaires moqueurs d'un tendre baiser. Elle y répondit doucement, reposant ses petites mains blanches contre son torse humide et blanchi par la neige. Leurs corps s'approchèrent un peu plus, s'effleurant presque timidement avant qu'ils ne se fondent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs bouches eurent bien du mal à se séparer, laissant les deux amoureux essoufflées, et rougissant par le froid qui recommençait à se glisser sous leurs couches de vêtements.

\- Nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur… Vous risquez d'attraper la mort dans cette tenue.

\- Quelle prévenance. –laissa échapper l'elfe en se redressant rapidement, lui tendant une main pour l'aider à faire de même. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement aujourd'hui… J'étais…

\- Je comprends.

Elle l'avait de nouveau regardé, plongeant ses orbes claires dans les siennes.

\- Ce pouvoir que vous avez… Est un poids difficile à tenir pour une seule personne. Nous sommes tous conscients des charges qu'il implique pour vous...

Illustrant ses propos, la main droite de Cullen se glissa jusqu'à la sienne, la caressant par-dessus son gant de cuir.

\- C'est pour ça que nous sommes ensemble… Vous, vos compagnons… Et… nous. Pour que ce poids qui est le vôtre, soit également le nôtre. Vous n'avez pas à être seule… Vous ne l'êtes plus maintenant. Vous avez des conseillers ainsi que des amis pour vous soutenir dans les moments de doutes.

Cette petite main blanche qui portait le pouvoir de refermer les brèches, il la serra dans la sienne tout doucement. Les yeux rivés sur elles.

\- Et vous m'avez… Moi. Je sais être peu dégourdi avec les mots, cependant je veux que vous sachiez que je suis présent pour vous épauler. Alors… Si par tous les hasards vous ressentez le besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, je peux être celui-là… Je veux être celui-là.

Des doigts puis une main s'égara sur sa joue gauche, offrant quelques caresses délicates à son visage rougissant de gêne. L'argentée souriait du bout des lèvres, d'un air attendri qui fit rater un battement à son cœur. Et de petites lèvres rejoignirent les siennes pour un nouvel échange au goût légèrement sucré, et frais.

\- … Je vais mourir un jour Cullen, comme vous. –murmura t-elle contre son visage. Mais lorsque ce jour viendra, je serai comme un grain de neige: accompagné par d'autres… Dont le vôtre.

Elle remonta un peu plus sa main contre ses cheveux, caressant leurs mèches blondes avec cet éternel petite sourire apaisé.

\- Et nos enfants se souviendront de nous… Alors nous ne disparaitrons jamais éternellement, à l'image de cette neige qui restera à jamais dans ma mémoire.

\- Niphredil…

\- Je vous aime Cullen. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour survivre à cette histoire.

Et tandis que les deux amoureux s'échangeaient un ultime baiser sous le regard de la lune, de nouveaux flocons se remirent à tomber sur eux. Ils étaient comme elle : ils ne mouraient pas séparés, et pas aujourd'hui. Ceci, était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour affronter et détruire le mal de Thèdas.

Parce qu'ils survivraient, ensemble. Il n'y avait pas plus belle pensée que celle-là.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions.**

 **Qu'elles soient négatives ou positives.**


End file.
